The Twilight Ride
by Bookits
Summary: What happens when the Twilight gang meets the flock? The story takes place after Eclipse BD has never happened. I AM SO SORRY! I FEEL REALLY BAD BUT I AM PUTTING THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION, MORE INFO INSIDE! ONCE AGAIN! I AM SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR TWILIGHT, I ONLY OWN THE CHARATERS THAT YOU NEVER HERD OF AND THE PLOT.**

**Max P.O.V.**

I hate my life. All 17 years of my life bad things has happened. The latest dreadful event that has happened, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge had been murdered, by the one and only Jeb.

The Voice had told the remaining flock (me, Fang, and Angel) to settle down in Forks, Washington. So, after barring the others Fang, Angel, Total, and me transported to Seattle and then flew to Forks. I forgot to tell you that when we were locked up we were upgraded. I now have super speed, allusions, read minds, hypnotism, cloning, shape shifting, and mimicking voices. Fang has teleoportion, become invisible, super smart, Iggy's powers, and x-ray vision. Angel still has what she had before and she has Nudge's powers. And we all have a mental and physical shields, we can use the bocks to help protect others. Back to the story, we were flying over a meadow in Forks and I decided to land there for the night. When we had found a nice soft place to sleep on I asked "Okay who wants to do first watch?" I was about to fall asleep and Fang could see it too. So he said ''I will.'' I told him to put up the barriers. As soon as he did I feel asleep.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I was driving back to my house when Alice got a blank look on her face. _"Max, can we find a home in Forks, Washington?" ''Sure we can, after all everyone we know is dead.''_ _The younger one of the three winced at 'Max's' words. They flew over to where our meadow is and landed there. They started to make a campsite. When they were done the oldest of the three (Max) asked who would want to take the first watch. The emo looking boy said that he would. Just when Max was about to fall asleep she reminded the boy to put up the shields, then she went to sleep. _Then another scene appears and shows us. _There we were standing in front of them. We tensed, they were in fighting stance. Emmett ran at them, and hit something five feet from them, and was thrown backwards across the meadow. _Then the scene disappears and we are brought back to reality.

In truth I was frighten, I mean who can throw Emmett across the meadow without toughing him? No one could. So how were they able to throw him? I guess that we will find out soon enough.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! The button can't hurt you!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR TWILIGHT, I ONLY OWN THE CHARATERS THAT YOU NEVER HERD OF AND THE PLOT.

**A/N: thanks for reading this! Please review and share some of your ideas!** •◘○

**CHAPTER 2**

**max**

When I awoke the next day I smelt something that I had hoped to never smell again; vampire. I jerked up and kicked Fang and Angel awake. We all stood up and faced the coven of vampires. _Good thing you reminded Fang to put up the shields._

_Yeah, and with no help from YOU! _I spat at the Voice. _Fang, Angel?_

_**Yes?**_

_Do they smell like Vampires to you or is it just me?_

_**No it is not you Max, we smell them too.**_

_Prepare for battle then._

_**Yes Max.**_

_I am sorry you guys, I thought that it would be safer here._

_**It's not your fault, it's their faults.**_

_Thanks guys, your the best. _This mental conversation all happened in a matter of seconds. As they approached we tensed, ready for battle. ''We don't want to fight you, we just want to talk.'' Yeah right. ''No you don't, you just want to take us back to Aro and have him change us into Vampires just like you.'' Angel spat at them. A look of horror and confusion crossed all of their faces. Then the big one with a bear like look bursts out laughing. That made us bloody mad. '' Shut up Emmett!'' I screamed at Emmett. I had read their heads and found out their names. '' And Edward, stop trying to read our minds. It won't work because, one, you are the weakest mind reader in history and, two, we all have our mental shields up.'' I tolled Edward in an icy voice. The look on his face was priceless. Scratch that, all of their faces look priceless.

_Fang, Angel? I'm going to clone myself and go get Edward's human girlfriend and bring her here._

_**What do you want us to do?**_They asked.

_Angel read deep into their thoughts and start telling them about stuff they don't think we know. And Fang, as soon as I clone myself make the real me invisible and __transport me to this house. _I gave Fang a mental picture of the house. They both nodded. I noticed that when they nodded the Cullen family tensed.

_3..._

'' Alice is it fun to see the future?'' Angel asked.

_2..._

'' Why does Rosalie like cars?'' she asked again.

_1... _

_Fang now!!_

I cloned myself and at the same time Fang turned invisible.

_Thanks guys, I'll be back soon. Keep them busy._

_**Your welcome, and we **_**will. Be back soon.**

* * *

I felt myself being transported to the house of Bella Swan. Within seconds I was standing in front of Bella's House. A police cruiser was parked in front of the house. _Great, her dad just had to be a policeman. Oh well. _I walked up to the door and knock. I heard someone shout ''Dad, I'll get!'' and a thud. ''I'm okay dad I just tripped." Great, she's clumsy. Then the door was thrown opened and Bella's face turned from happiness to disappointment. _Nooooo, she's not Edward! I wonder who she is? And what does she want?? _I heard her say in her mind. Show time.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please review!! I begging you please REVIEW!!**


	3. AN: SORRY! Please read!

Author's Note- SORRY PLEASE READ!!!

12-05-08

Sorry that I have NOT updated any of my stories so far...please forgive me? It is kind of crazy at my house, so I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING chapters to _Twilight To The Maximum Ride_. When I have finished it only then I will move on to another story that I need to finish. And I KNOW that my writing is amateurish _because_ I am only 13!! My birthday was on 10-24-08 So SOR-RY! Thanks for reviewing!! I give you all cookies!!


	4. AN: MUST READ ABOUT THE Story

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (5X) SORRY!!!! **

**I have decided to put this story, _The Twilight Ride_ up for adoption, other wise i would delete this story. I have decided to work on some other ideas that have been raging around in my mind..... SORRY!**

**_INSTRUCTIONS_: I will have people who WANT to adopt it PM me with why they would like to continue this story for the readers. They will also write the "next" chapter for _The Twilight Ride_. The person who I think should finish this story will be PMed by me, BOOKITS, and announced in the next Author's Note. **

**Thank you. You all do not know how much it hurts me to let this story go. But I NEED to let go and do other stories. **

**Again thank you all for reviewing! And I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (23x) SORRY!!!!**

**Please forgive me?!?!?!?!?!**


End file.
